<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[古雷佛塞特]司政官はタバコを吸わない by graygraygray</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785095">[古雷佛塞特]司政官はタバコを吸わない</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray'>graygraygray</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:40:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>514</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygraygray/pseuds/graygraygray</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[古雷佛塞特]司政官はタバコを吸わない</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>　　普羅米波利斯的行政廳座落於首都正中心，這座俯瞰城市的高樓在上層設有司政官辦公室，從烈焰救火隊的處所朝外頭望加洛提莫斯一眼就能瞧見，而每當他從井然有序的街道遙望行政廳大廈，便不禁打從心底地敬佩他最偉大的英雄，加洛覺得，古雷老爺子就像他所建立的城市與建築物那般，既潔淨、高聳、筆直而方正！</p><p>　　而說到那一向以親民作風聞名的古雷佛塞特，普羅米波利斯的司政官，佛塞特財團理事長，施政手段剛柔並濟，不僅提出造福社會大眾的防火建材發明，城市的對燃燒者政策措施也完善縝密，深受大多數國民愛戴，施政滿意度一直高居不下。他彷彿有一副生來的好脾氣，從來沒人見過司政官動怒或煩躁的樣子，總是笑容可掬又親切待人，更不用說他在學生時代犧牲自己救出火場中受困少年的英勇事蹟，要是不知道古雷佛塞特的種種豐功偉業及頭銜，或許還有人不相信世上真有這般毫無瑕疵的人！</p><p>　　行政廳各樓層因應不同業務運作，司政官常常與秘書走訪每個分局處所，實際了解地方行政成效，聽取民意。就算面臨委員會的種種刁難要求也能圓滑並妥善地處理。有次正逢外國使節來訪，他帶對方參觀了行政廳，恰好走到吸菸室門口，大使往褲子口袋掏出一盒菸，取了打火機點火要請他。從金屬製品中冒出的火光，包裹住菸草的白色香菸從指節中露出半截，古雷佛塞特臉上和煦的笑意依舊巍然不動。</p><p>　　「不了，謝謝。」他道：「我不吸菸。」</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>